Confessions of a Teenage Red Head
by HarryluvsMoaningMyrtle
Summary: Lily is making a documentary about her life as a red head and hopefully that pesky James Potter will finally get the picture and LEAVE ME ALONE. pretty bad summary but its an LJ
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: its not mine

_**a/n: so before you read this i just want every one to know that i am a red head so i know exactly what its like to be a red head. also i need a beta so if anyone wants to help me out just let me know**_

* * *

**Confessions of a Teenage…**

**Red Head**

Prologue

I, Lily Evans am a red head. Yes that's right a red head. Now you might be thinking as you read this who cares? I mean lots of people have red hair. Well let me tell you being a red head is hard work. Ask any red head and that's what they will tell you, even the fake red heads will tell you that. So I decided (being the nice person that I am) to write a documentary on being a red head. Helping people all around the world understand red heads.

In this documentary you will see a day to day log of a professional red head (Me!). This will allow blondes, brunettes, and people with black hair, sorry I don't know the term for that, to see a red head in her natural environment. Also there will be tips and guides on how to interact with a red head in the real world. I hope that after reading this people all across the land will finally understand us red heads and will think twice about calling us carrot top.

_**NOTE: **THIS IS THE OPINON OF ONLY ONE REDHEAD! If you are a red head and don't agree or are offended by anything in this documentary don't come complaining to me; because I **really **don't care. Also if after reading this and you try to become with a red head based on anything in this documentary, the writer is not responsible for any actions of the red head such as face slapping or yelling. Thank you._

**Warning: THIS DOCUMENTARY IS SOME ONE'S PERSONAL THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS. THERE WILL BE LOADS OF VIOLENCE, ANGREY YELLING AND CRUD LANGUAGE. CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF THIRTEEN SHOULD NOT READ THIS WITH OUT PARENTAL QUIDENCE.

* * *

**

so i hope you liked it. i am already working on the first chapter. i know this one was short but please review and tell me what you think about it. the more reviews i get the faster my next chapter will come up. oh and dont worry james and the rest of the gang will be in the next chapter and it will be longer than this. PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i still dont any of it, well except for some of the charaters

a/n: so another chapter i hope you like, i still need a beta.

**

* * *

**

**Confessions of a Teenage Red Head**

**Chapter 1**

**Day 1**

**January 10 1977**

Today is the very first day of my red head log. I decided to spend this first log telling everyone a little about my

life.So I am a 17 year old witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm a seventh year and head

girl at Hogwarts. I also have incredible taste in music, unlike other people I know. Muggle music all the way! My

favorite bands would have to be the Beatles, the Who and Led Zeppelin, greatest bands ever. Now not to brag

or anything but I have the three greatest best friends every, Alice, Marian, and Catherine. They seriously are,

when ever I'm down they help me get back up. Always ready to protect us (not that I need) Marian packs a

hard punch. She's tough, beautiful and is pretty smart. Not as smart as me though…er… I mean …oops.

Cough, cough, anyway she plays keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and is the only one of us who is

actually on good speaking terms with James Potter and Sirius Black. But alas I am getting ahead of myself; those

two are a different story. Now Catherine, called Cat, is probably the best dressed of the group with out her the

rest of us would be miss-matched clumsy mumbling fools but because she is around we are only clumsy,

mumbling fools. YES! I forgot to mention that Marian and Cat are pureblood, hence they are very rich and

related to somehow. Cat is also very pretty and can play the piano very well (must be the rich thing. Last but

definitely not least is Alice. NO she's not dating Frank Longbottom, that's a different Alice. GOSH! Sorry they

get mixed up a lot. Moving on Alice is very sweet and wouldn't hurt a fly. She is usually the shoulder we cry on.

Also she's very shy and quiet when she's around people she doesn't know, but once you get to know her she's

very funny and quite sarcastic. Well I'd like to write more about my life but I'm hungry and to lazy to do it right

now. This leads me into my first lesson on red heads,

**_Red heads are lazy and get bored very easily (must be out attention span, very short). Don't bore a red head it could lead into dangerous things, very dangerous things_**.

Still Day 1

So I am going to write about my best friends who are guys. There are Seamus, Liam and Bob, I know random

but supposedly it's common in the U.S. (weird Americans). Liam is the only Gryffindor, so we girls are a lot

closer to him then the other two. I think he has a crush on Cat, they have known each other forever (another

pureblood thing. I wonder if they are related too. Eeww yuck, incest!). He's really funny and not bad looking but

he's too close to the marauders to be a good boy friend, or that's what Cat says anyway. Both Bob and Seamus

are Ravenclaws, the only times we get to really hang out is at class, school events, in library, and during break.

The two of them are never separate and sometimes I wonder if they are gay. They are still great guys though

especially if you need help with homework (hey they are Ravenclaws).

Ahh perfect timing, the marauders just walked through the portrait hole. The marauders are my arch enemies.

Okay I guess they aren't my arch enemies, that would have to be Slytherns and that crazy Voldmort dude isn't

too high on my best friend list either. I don't like them is a better way to put it. The marauders are four friends

who like to prank and bully innocent people. James Potter is the "leader" of the group, head boy, and quidditch

caption. He has some strange obsession with asking me out, ha like I'd go out with him, and he's an arrogant,

cocky, womanizing prick. Not to mention he's a bully. Gahh, just thinking about him makes me sick. "Deep

breaths Lily, deep breaths" "Hey Evans you know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." And that was

Sirius Black; he's just as bad as Potter if not worse. I swear the two of them share a brain. Now the only one

that I can stand a little bit is Remus Lupin, that's because he's the only one who actually tries at school and he's

a prefect. He's nice too, and he's the one who makes sure the pranks aren't to over the top. The last marauder

is Peter P. as I call him. I don't really know him except that time I had to tutor him in charms; he's not the

brightest book on the shelf. So it's late now and I'm dead tired and I have to start on my potions essay. Gahh I

hate potions! Must remind myself why I am taking it again, oh yeah I want to be a healer. Dratted healers!

**Day 2**

**January 11 1977**

So history of magic is incredibly boring. Why did I take this class? I'm head girl; I should have known not to

take it again. But NO, it must be a heads thing because Potter is in here too. Hmm maybe all heads have to take

H.O.M. I mean maybe the administration made us take it with out us knowing. I've got to run this by Potter after

class. Anyway, none of our friends took this course, so we had to make a truce. It was that one day I'd sleep

and he'd take notes and then the next day we switch. Brilliant plan, as you can guess its Potters day to sleep,

lucky bastard. At least class is over in five minutes. I'd better wake Potter up; it takes him awhile to get going.

This is the best part of the class, usually I pinch him and he jumps but he's starting to get immune to it, so today I

think I'll do something new. It always starts with me shaking him, "Potter, Potter wake up." He rolls over looks

at me and starts to snore. The creepy thing is his eyes are still open. Hmm that never happened before interesting. Now is the time I usually pinch him but today I'll just punch him. "Bloody Hell Lily, what the fuddle

did ya do that for." I'll explain the fuddle later, "I had to wake you up somehow".

"So you punched me? What happened to the pinched they didn't hurt, gosh I think I have a dead arm." I

shrugged and picked up my books "I felt like changing it up a bit". Potter gives me a dirty look and then we walk

down to lunch together. We are pretty silent until he asked me if this was a journal or something, ha yeah right. I

told him that he was nosy and it's a documentary, Duh. Well okay I didn't say the duh part but I wanted to. He

responds with "What's a documentary?" Man that kid is dumber than I thought…opps he saw that part better

…baa.

_James Potter here, so Lily just walked into a slythern and is otherwise occupied. Now normally I like to _

_tick up for Lily but I decided that she could handle it. Well actually she gave me this pretty scary look, so _

_I'll just commentate. Big ugly slythern, Lestrange says, "Watch where you're going mudblood". Man do I _

_want to punch him right in the face. "Well Lestrange if you weren't so busy staring at Blacks arse you _

_might notice that there are other people in the world besides you and the sluts you sleep with". Wow that _

_was a nice comeback, not only did she insult Lestrange but also Bellatrix and every other Slythern girl _

_because they are all sluts. "Watch what your saying Evans, you don't know who'll be listening." Wow if _

_that wasn't cryptic, I don't know what is. That Bellatrix is one insane bitch. "If you're talking about your _

_precious Lord Voldmort, see if I care." Oh no I think its time I intervene; this is getting to dangerous for _

_my liking. "Well, well, well Bellatrix, little fire crotch thinks she's…grunt." Holy shit, Lily just punched _

_him, I think she broke his nose. Wow it amazes me that mudblood doesn't even phase her but fire crotch _

_does. Amazing, Lily is my new hero._

_Note to self – never call Lily fire crotch_

"_Reds that was remarkable!" that's me, I had to say something. "Oh I forgot you were here James. Man _

_that felt good." _

"_Hell Yeah! Oh here's your book back, don't worry I wrote it all in there. Lily just called me James. YES!_

So I got my documentary back and a detention, but I don't mind it was for the good of man kind. Potter

comments are pretty good so I'll leave in there, gives the opinion of an outsider.He also told the rest of the

marauders and since then Black and Peter have been bowing to me saying "We're not worthy, we're not

worthy." I'd better stop them before they get a hernia and hurt themselves.

**TOP 7 THINGS YOU SHOULD NEVER DO/SAY TO A RED HEAD**

** 1.**Never get a red head angry, it can lead to excessive yelling and violence.

**1.5** If a red head is angry never tell them to chill out, relax, calm down, etc. it only gets us even angrier.

**2. **Never call a red head fire crotch it's annoying and only serves to get them angry. (see #1)

**3. **Never tease a red head whether it's because they have red hair, have lots of freckles or just because the failed a test.

**4. **Never touch a red head unless permission is given, they like their personal space and a broken hand may follow.

**5. **Never tell a red head they have anger problems and need anger management. We already know it and we don't need everyone and their great grandmothers telling us.

**6. **Don't steal/eat a red head's dinner. Actually just don't touch any of their food, especially if it's a dessert.

**6.5 **Never take a red heads chocolate, we loves ours chocolate.

**7. **Don't bother a red head during P.M.S. this is the time when red heads are the most dangerous.

* * *

I hope you all liked it thanks to **Magical Mexican, Rupertsgrl**: i would love to use some of your quotes**, Beth and Betsy. **

**pretty pretty please review, i m begging you. **


	3. Chapter 2

**_a/n: I have finally updated, i know it took me forever to but my computer went crazy and i couldnt get on the internet and now i finally can. i hope you all like this chapter and sorry for any mistakes i wanted to get it up that im not sure of any mistakers._**

**_Disclaimer: i dont own any of it the lovely JKR owns it all. lucky_

* * *

Confessions of a Teenage Red Head**

**Chapter 2**

**Day 2 – still**

"Oh my god Lils another detention, what did you do this time?"

that was the first thing Alice said to me. Hey I might be head girl but that doesn't mean I'm a goodie two shoes.

I've had a lot of detentions thank you very much.

"Well I punched Lestrange and broke his nose."

I looked over at the Slythern table to see him glaring at me so I waggled my fingers at him and turned back around.

"What?"

My friends were staring at me like I was insane, I probably was.

"You seriously broke his nose Lily? Sweet!"

that was Marian. She hangs around too many guys and has been in one too many fights.

"Yeah why?"

Cat squealed and the whole Gryffindor table turned to look at her. This caused her to turn bright red and whisper,

"I wish I was there. Did anyone see you punch him, I want a play by play."

"Well yeah Black was with him and I was walking with Potter."

I then set in and told them the whole story. We finished eating and walked to charms which was uneventful

except for the part where I "accidentally" sent a pillow flying a Potter's head. Hey I couldn't let him think he was

my friend just because I called him James!

**Later in the Common Room**

Homework Time! Yes, this is my favorite time of the day! **NOT! **So you know how there's dumb blondes?

Well Red heads are the smart ones. Its true, did you think I got head girl by just being incredibly good looking?

Hell no! I got it because I'm a smart red head. Anyways back to the topic, right so even though I'm smart and

head girl I still don't like homework. I don't think anyone in their right mind likes homework, except the kind

where you have to get your parents to sign something but that's because you don't have to do anything. So I

already finished Professor Slughorn's homework at break, so now on to transfiguration. "Review vanishing spells

and other O.W.L. level spells." It's that time of year again where they've taught us everything they can and have

to resort to reviews. To bad I lent that stupid fifth year borrow my notes on vanishing spells. Who can I ask for

help? Ah Potter, top transfiguration student, excellent.

"Oi Potter!"

I yelled as I walked up to him.

"I need help with the transfiguration homework."

"Do my eyes deceive me? Stubborn Lily Evans is asking for help."

Stupid Black, he is such an idiot.

"Don't you mean ears Black?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind I forgot your brain doesn't have the capacity to understand what normal people say."

"Now Evans you wont get anywhere by insulting my friends."

Oh Potter, he can be so naive.

"I wasn't insulting him, just telling the truth."

James laughed and Sirius walked over to where Remus Lupin was reading a book and stuck his tongue out at

me. He is so mature.

"Anyway Potter are you going to help me or not?"

"Alright Evans calm down, I'll help you but you have to help me with the charms homework."

Twenty minutes later find Potter and I (or is it Potter and me? oh screw proper English.) fighting over what's

the right way to do a cleaning charm.

"Um Potter weren't you the one who needed help with the homework? Not me!"

"Hey you needed help too."

James whined, wow that has to be the most annoying sound in the world, James Potter whining.

"Yes but not with charms you idiot."

"Oh I'm an idiot am I? Little Miss I-can't-even-do-O.W.L.-level-transfiguration."

"Excuse me? I can do O.W.L. level transfiguration I just didn't have my notes!"

By this point I would like to add that both of us were screaming our heads off.

"Oh sure you didn't. You probably have notes from first year"

Potter's sarcasm is really pissing me off.

"GAAHH, Potter you drive me insane. Go play in traffic."

This is where I threw my quill at Potter (to bad too that was my last one) and stormed up the stairs to the

dormitory. On my way up there I heard Black say

"She really doesn't like you mate"

and James told Black to go to hell, amusing I know. Then Cat yelled across the room,

"Oi Potter, don't you know there are only two things necessary to keep a red head happy?"

This stopped me half way up the stairs, I had to hear this.

"Oh yeah, what is that?"

"One is to let her think she is having her own way and the other is to let her have it."

She does have a point; I always like to get my own way. Actually that's pretty good; I'm going to have to steal

that one from her. What? I do have a documentary to write.

**Day 3**

**January 12 1977**

**Breakfast **

It is way too early in the morning to even think about thinking but here I am writing a documentary to better the

world. Wow I am such a great person. I'm thinking about naming the days, well not naming then but labeling

then or giving then a title. For later reference for when I'm really famous people want to talk about it with me

they could be on day blah, blah instead of just boring old day 67. You know when I become a Daily Prophet

best seller. So what should I call today? Hmm…maybe the day the labeling started…or how about In Which

Lily Evans Decides to Name the Days. I don't know I'll defiantly have to ponder it later. Yikes! Ponder makes

me sound like a geek, amazing how just one word can do that to you. Whoops Alice is trying to get my

attention, wonder when they got here?

"You bet I am."

"Hey your not allowed to read this yet,"

oh no already people are trying to steal my brilliant ideas!

"Lily I'm not trying to steal you ideas I don't even know what you're writing about."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that I got carried away with my brilliance."

"Someone's feeling a bit cocky today."

Humph, that's all I have to say.

"Why are you writing in a journal anyways? Have you taken up extreme diary writing?"

"Well if you must know Catherine, I'm writing a documentary."

"A documentary? Who's writing a documentary?"

"You would know if you hadn't taken an hour long shower. Wouldn't you Marian?"

"Oh shut up Alice, you're just mad that you had to use the "dirty shower"."

The dirty showers belong to the sixth years and are called the dirty showers because one time last year we

caught Francie in there with Sirius Black doing who knows what. It's been called that ever since and the poor

second year who saw them had to go to therapy for months after that. She was never the same after that

"Ew you actually used the dirty showers, that is so gross."

"You don't have to tell me I am going to have to do some serious scrubbing tonight."

"HELLO, we were talking about me here!"

Sorry I'm feeling incredibly selfish today. Maybe today should be selfish day. Whoa Lily get back on track.

"When were we ever talking about you?"

"I'm the one writing the documentary Mar."

"Really about what?"

"About being a red head."

Okay awkward silence, I think I'm going to have to drown my sorrows, or myself, in some pumpkin juice.**

* * *

**

_**okay sorry but quick a/n: here the girls are writing a note to each other**_

_**Lily is the normal text, Alice is the underlined, Cat is in italics and Marian is bolded. right now back to the story.**_

**

* * *

**

**Transfiguration – same day**

Oh come on Lily, don't be mad we didn't mean to hurt you.

**Yeah we just didn't understand why any one in their right mind would want to write a doc. about being a red head.**

_Way to be sensitive Marian._

Just because you aren't red heads and don't understand doesn't mean that can't show support for your best friend.

We are showing support it just took us a while to process it.

Alice it took you all breakfast, all of potions and half way through transfiguration to process it. That's two and a half hours.

_Okay so tell us why it is so important to tell the world about being a red head._

**Yeah tons of people have red hair. I mean just in this class there are two of them, you and Patrick McBoyle.**

No three, don't forget Sissy Peck even though her hair is black now it used to be red.

**Yeah but how do we know if that was real, I mean that girl has changed her hair more times then Michael Jackson has changed his nose.**

That is very true, but that's still two red heads in just one class.

I know but besides us there's only one other red head in the whole seventh year.

_Eurgh Billy Fisher, I don't think that boy has taken a shower since second year._

**Ew he's almost as bad as Snape.**

Pu-lease no one's as bad as Snape.

**Duh, hence the world almost.**

Anyway it's hard being a red head. Did you know that I was the only one in my muggle school? The only one, not even my older sister has red hair. Nether do my parents, so of course Petunia always says I was adopted.

**Ouch that sucks.**

Yeah and I wanted to dye my hair purple until I was nine.

Purple? Lily you would have looked horrible with purple hair!

_Yeah remember that time when the marauders turned your hair neon purple, on offense but you looked like an eggplant_.

I know that now but when I was little I wanted to fit in with the other kids and I did not look like an eggplant. Maybe like I belonged in a futurist movie but defiantly not like an eggplant.

**Technically Lily the purple would have made you stand out even more.**

That's not the point; the point is I want rude little snots like Bobby Smith to think twice about calling me carrot top.

Who's Bobby Smith? Oh Lily don't do that your going to hurt yourself. Now look what you've done you've got McGonagall looking at you like a nutcase. See there's also perks to being a red head McGonagall loves red heads, you're her favorite student.

I never said being a red head sucked I love being a red head. It rocks that I can be deferent without being a Goth. Besides having red hair has nothing to do with me being McG's favorite student.

**Are you kidding me it has everything to do with you being a red head? I swear if that woman ever got married (which I highly doubt) she would marry a red** **head.**

_Did you know Dumbledore was a red head? It was more of an auburn color but defiantly some red._

Weird I always thought Dumbledore was born with white hair. I mean I could imagine him with anything else.

**He wasn't born with white hair you shit head.**

Duh! I was just saying I can't imagine him with any other color hair besides white.

I always thought McGonagall and Dumbledore had a thing. Must be why she likes red heads so much. I mean you can just feel the sexual tension whenever their together.

_EW Lily! That is the grossest think I have ever heard in my life. You are such a perv._

**Bad mental pictures, bad mental pictures…**

I am officially scared for life and if this conversation goes any farther I'm going to have to join that poor second year in therapy.

**LATER**

Walking out of transfiguration Potter tried to talk to me. Needless to say I'm not talking to him, here's what

happened.

"Hey Evans wait up."

"Potter I am not talking to you and if you value your life at all you'd leave me alone."

Surprisingly enough he listened, probably for the first time ever in his life. Actually I've never seen him run so fast

in his life. I feel bad for is mother she has to deal with him and Sirius; I don't know how she does it. Maybe

she's an alcoholic; I know I would be if I had to live with those two. Anyway the girls and I decided that tonight

we are having a girl's night in seeing how it is only night where we are all not busy it should be lots of fun. I'm in

charge of bringing the chocolate.

* * *

**Rupertsgrl479 - thaanks so much for the qoates, i'll try to put one in every chapter. did you see i used it. Cant wait to see what the next one is. hope you liked it.**

**names are overrated - i'm glad you liked how i wrote james and didn't make my characters mary-sues i was a little nervous when i first like them. i'll try not to make james sound like a love sick puppy but let me know if he is getting close. thanks for the review, i hope you liked this chapter.**

**OutlawEris -thanks so much for saying it feels like a doc. i was worried that it wouldnt or that it would be too doc. and be totally boring. i had to put the who in there because i knew they were from around that time period and they do rock. i'm glad you liked the food rule because i totally agree with you. i love to eat seriously we went to visit my cousins in texas and we went out to eat like every night my cousin was like i have never seen a girl eat so much as you do, your lucky that your not fat. well i hope you liked this chapter.**

**Thanks for all the review to anyone i didnt mention.**

**i hope you liked this chapter. again sorry it took so long to update. please review and i wont take as long to update as i did this time. **

**HarryluvsMoaningMyrtle**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own any of it.

_A/N: I know it has been forever but with school starting and field hockey andmy basementflooding it was hard for me to get this finished.I'm not sure ifI like this chapter, i know itspretty short and there are probably a tonof spelling mistakes but its the bestI could dofor now. I'm having a hard time with getting a plotfor this story so if any one has any ideaslet me know._

* * *

Confessions of a Teenage Red Head 

Chapter 3

Still Day 3  
Lunch

I'm sitting here with Liam and Bob, waiting for the girls and Seamus, at the Gryffindor table. Liam and Bob are

fighting over which Charlies' Angel is hotter and why muggle TV is better than anything wizards think up. We

three, meaning Liam, Bob and me, are the only ones who actually know what a TV is. Which is weird because

Liam's a pureblood. I'll have to ask him sometime how he knows so much about muggle stuff, but right now

Bob has to help me with my homework.

10 minutes later

Still waiting for the other guys but now I'm done my homework and the guys have moved onto fighting about

music. Man all guys ever think about are girls, music, sports and food. They are like babies only, thank god, they

don't wear diapers. Oh no speaking of idiots, here come the kings of all things stupid, that's right the marauders.

"Hey Potter, when is the next practice?"

I'm really going to have to kill Liam for calling them over. See that's the

thing even nerds like Liam, Bob, and Seamus like sports, even if its just to watch. Don't get me wrong just

because their favorite thing to do is homework doesn't mean they are nerds, oh no of course not. But seriously

who in their right mind likes to do homework, Liam, Bob and Seamus that's who. Anyway Liam is a seeker on

the quidditch team which is always a problem because Potter is the captain.

"Hey Lemass, Morsby."

That is another thing, what is with the last names. Do guys suffer from a serious disease that makes you forget

everyone's first name? These guys have known each other for seven years maybe even longer, why do they use

last names? I didn't even know Bob's last name was Morsby. OH My GOD I just realized Liam's last name is

Lem-ass. HA LEMASS! Whoops I must of said that out loud.

"Evans what are you laughing at?"

Now see Black is calling me Evans of course it doesn't count that I call him and Potter by their last names

because they are the only two people in the world who I call by their last names. Unlike them who use

everyone's last names.

"Er...nothing,"

oh gosh now they are staring at me like I'm insane, which I probably am. Insane I mean. Well at

least my last name isn't Lemass. Ha!

In Herbology

"Hey where were you guys at lunch?"

That's Bob looking suspiciously at Seamus and Cat, knowing full well that when those two are left alone to

amuse themselves it can only lead to trouble.

"Well Alice, Marian and I

were in the library finishing our potions report and Seamus was snogging Molly Austen in a broom closet."

This caused many gross looks over at Seamus because not only was Molly a Slythern but she also looked like

she hadn't showered in years.

"I was certainly not and you know that Catherine Elizabeth, I was also in the library doing the essay for charms."

"But that's not due till next week"

Marian said outraged. See what I mean, total nerd.

"Well I wanted to get a head start so I wouldn't have to do it the night before."

"That's what the weekend is for you dip shit"

Cat of course, always speaking her mind.

"Hey did you know that Liam's last name is Lem-ass?"

I had to interrupt before the conversation turned into a fight.

"No way Lem-ass? Oh my gosh Lemass the lame ass."

Alice said causing all of us, except Liam of course, to burst out laughing.

"Ha, Ha, HA, very clever, NOT"

grumbling Liam went back to work on his Mandrake.

"Evans get back to work."

Holy kippers Batman Someone's in a bad mood today.

Back in H.O.M.

Still haven't decided what to name today, maybe it just wasn't meant to be...sigh.

"Pssht Lady Lily."

Oh no Potter alert.

"My fair lady what may I ask are you doing?"

"I'm working on my documentary."

"Really? I presume that is going well? I dare say when I heard your idea I thought it was a simply smashing."

"Why are you talking like that Potter?"

The whole 1800s talk was starting to creep me out. In fact I might have nightmares about it.

"Well my fine friend an old chap of mine, Sirius, dared me to talk like this all isn't is simply spiffing?"

"Er no, it's creepy."

I really have to change seats.

Library

Ahh finally the day is over, I didn't think I'd make it through with Potter continuously asking me if I would

"honor him with a courtship" much shuddering was involved. Seamus is meeting me here to study for the potions

exam.

"Hey Lily, you ready?"

He sat down and opened his potions book. Suddenly an obnoxiously loud voice filled the room as the marauders walked in ...

"and then I said Minnie my dear your hair looks quite smashing today."

They all laughed, loudly, and sat at the table closest to the door. They were still talking loudly when I yelled

"Oi Potter would you shut up I'm trying to work here."

He was half way across the room and I could hear every word perfectly.

"As you wish my sweet Lily,"

he got up and bowed while his friends snickered. That boy really doesn't want to reach 20 does he?

After finally finishing my essay, I was leaving the library when I heard Black saying...

" Mrs Black once said 'A redhead knows the fastest way to a guys heart is through his ribcage, maybe she is

slowly sucking out your heart through your ribs."

"That's not what your mum meant you idiot and since when do you listen to anything

that crazy witch has ever said."

Remus really is my favorite marauder, the rest are way too stupid.

Dorm

To end today I think I will name it...

The day the naming began and Potter spoke in English of long ago. Or T.D.T.N.B.a.P.S.i.E.o.L.A.

Day 4:Damn the Turkey

I spent the 1st half of today in the hospital wing puking my guts out. According to Madam Podgier I had food

poisoning from the turkey last night at dinner. Damn Turkey! Since I starting vomiting at around 2:00 AM (note

the am) and didn't stop until 15 minutes before lunch started, I look an extra dead corpse in hogwarts sweat

pants and I felt like I had fallen off a 42 story building and then was hit by a tractor trailer multiple times. When I

walked into transfiguration expected my friends to rush to my side, asking how I was feeling, and offering to do

my homework for the rest of the week (I was too physically beaten to even think about school) but all I got was

Potter yelling at the top of his lungs

"Man Evans you look like you were dropped off a 40 story building and then hit with a tractor trailer."

Which caused me to retort

"42 stories you prick!"

Gahh I think I'm gonna be sick again. DAMN TURKEY!

* * *

_Well I hope you guys liked it, I'm not really sure if I'm allowed to answer reviews any more so I'm just going to thank you all and hopefully next chapters review answers will be on my homepage thingy. Thanks every one so much and remember if you have any ideas for the story let me know. oh and please review._


End file.
